Modern Warfare: JNPR 0-1
by Rinter215
Summary: After leaving Beacon and crashing into an unknown world, JNPR becomes part of the U.S Army Special Forces and learn to become a family both on and off the battlefield. However when Remnant comes to "bring them home", will JNPR stay and fight WW3, or will they leave the Americans to their fate? Arkos. possible Renora. Replacing RLTW story
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys,_

 _Sorry about the wait: here is the new story to replace Rangers Lead the Way. It may of may not be awesome but I finally came up with a great idea for my stuff. lol Any way. enjoy, like or leave. Seriously, I don't need flames here._

 _Enjoy and review_

 _And remember: Love, not drugs._

* * *

Chapter 1: Modern Warfare

How did this all start?

Well, like some stories, it started out with one word: Exposure.

The name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongues, ladies love it. Well, at least I thought so. Anyway. I attended Beacon Academy to become a Huntsman in Remnant.

At first I was put in some serious gut checking courses. Then with the help of 6 girls and another guy, I managed to survive initiation. After that, Team RWBY and my Team JNPR became close. We survived classes, Grimm skirmishes, stuff like that.

It was then I met an unfortunate man: Cardin Winchester. This man was not the type to call friend. He openly hated the Faunus, bullied anyone considered weak to him and even mocked the teachers. No one said anything. When he set his sights on me. I had already exposed the very thing that could make or break me to my partner, Pyrrha.

You see, I forged my way into Beacon. I wasn't Huntsman material. Ever since I was a kid. I always dreamed of being a hero. Now that I think it, I am stupid for even trying. I was naive, idiotic. I had the heart, just not the skills. Anyway, Cardin threatened to reveal this to everyone if I don't "obey him". I didn't take it seriously. I made a huge mistake.

Cardin told the Headmaster, Ozpin, and not a moment to soon, RWBY, NPR, and the entire school was notified. After that I was shunned. Everyone bar RWBY, and NPR hated me. I was hated by many from CFVY to SSSN. Hell even Glynda, the headmistress mocked me in combat class. RWBYNPR remained by my side even as Ozpin called me into his office after two weeks of harassment from the school. I knew the verdict even as the headmaster spoke it. I was done. Blacklisted permanently so I wouldn't be able to enter any other academy.

I began packing my stuff and and soon after found myself waiting for my bullhead to Mistral. Believe it or not, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora were coming with me. They would not let their Fearless leader go to fight the horrors of life alone or in Nora's version: The enemies of fluffy things and pancakes. Ozpin tried to keep them to stay or more so: Pyrrha. Apparently he was hiding something but whatever it was did not deter out resident champion from her decision. RWBY chose to stay behind but promised to write every day and even said as soon as they graduated, they would come stay with us. Weiss wasn't so keen on the idea but Ruby made it a team order making the W of the group groan in annoyance.

Nevertheless, we boarded the bullhead and waved goodbye to our sister team as the airship lifted off. Thirty minutes into our flight, we noticed something was wrong. The bullhead began to shake uncontrollably and we began to hold on for dear life. Suddenly the Bullhead lurched downward and we closed our eyes, waiting for the inevitable end. Well that was until Pyrrha grabbed my face and kissed me. I didn't have time to think as the environment exploded into a white light.

I woke up in a hospital bed. Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora next to me, I looked around and saw a man in a business suit sitting in front of me. He looked up and smiled. The next thing I knew I was asked a series of questions and I answered with every amount of honesty I had. After what felt like an eternity, the man got up and walked out of the room. My team hadn't woken up yet and I felt out of place.

The man appeared and told me one thing that still sends chills down my spine. "Welcome to Earth, Outsider."

A brief explanation, but I wanted to point out that I am not one for story telling. That job lies with Pyrrha or Ren if you want a more philosophical version. In the end, we were soon brought up to speed about the world we now resided in. Earth. I was astounded of the worlds rich and colorful history. After about 6 months in a room with no outside world interaction, we were allowed to leave. We had new IDs, new job's. A new life.

We all decided to join the United States Army, and thanks to our Aura and Semblances, We became part of Special Forces. We took part in mission with Operations Detachment Alpha or ODA 595 in Afghanistan and Iraq, meeting many figures there. Ranging from standard snatch and grabs to teaching local forces how to fight back against their enemy, we did it all. Then after 2 years with 595, we were selected for "The Unit". 1st Special Forces Operational Detachment-Delta, commonly known as Delta Force.

After trying out and succeeding in become operators, We were then deployed to assist in a Snatch and Grab with Task Force 141: a group comprised of soe of the best warfighters on the planet ranging from the U.S Rangers, Recon, SEALs, Green Berets, British S.A.S, French GIGN, German GSG9, Polish GROM and many others. The operation was code named: Kingfish. Ren and I provided Sniper cover while 141 infiltrated the compound. Unfortunately, our target was not on sight but even worse, he knew we were coming. The operation quickly became a trap as explosions came from the compound and we began to cover the operators as they retreated back to the exfil. As soon as we did, we became compromised and were forced to regroup with the assault force. An AC 130 warbird callsign: Spectre 6-4 assisted in suppressing the opposing force but enemy was even ready for them. What looked to be standard RPGs locked on to the gunship causing the bird to panic and spark their flares. The first rocket hit the flares but the second did not and destroyed Spectre 6-4. Not long after that one of the Operators by the name of Soap was hit.

Captain Price, the leader of TF 141 began laying down fire while one of the 141 members by the name of Roach and myself grabbed Soap to the Osprey that was landing. We made it on board but Then we noticed Price stayed behind as we lifted off. I was enraged by the sudden departure that I informed my team that we were returning to the States immediately. Because of our actions, we were given our call signs, I became Sandman thanks to the efforts of Kingfish. The footage by Spectre 6-4 revealed me firing 45 rounds the whole duration. out of these rounds. I ended the lives of 45 people. Someone made a joke and said I was like the mythical Sandman: putting people to sleep. The name stuck. Pyrrha earned the nickname Grinch. The reason she earned that one was because if its metal and you piss her off...well, if you value your metallic items: don't piss her off. Nora earned the nickname Trucks. You don't need to know why she earned that one, and Ren earned Frost due to his ability to contain his calmness in combat. We were also given our team name: Metal.

Before I left for Ranger School, I proposed to Pyrrha, after a long relationship. She agreed instantly and we were married after I returned. We are both stationed at Georgia and not long after we were married, we had a child Athena. Nora became the godmother which she was happy to put it lightly. Ren simply smiled.

Now six years had passed since that eventful bullhead crash and I have never been more happy in my life. The problem was in life that sooner or later….

Happiness tends to let Murphy's law take over.

In 2011, a civil war has broken out in Russia between its government and Ultranationalists who seek to restore Russia to its Soviet-era glamor. Meanwhile, a separatist group led by Khaled Al-Assad seizes power in a "small but oil-rich" country in the Middle East through a Coup d'etat, executing its president, Al-Fulani. which prompts the U.S to invade the country. 1st Recon Marines fight their way through the capital though on the 3rd day, Al-Assad detonates a nuclear bomb and destroys the Marines along with everyone in the city. Eventually, The mad man was killed in a firefight when SAS operators stormed his hideout in Azerbaijan. After that nothing really happened.

It's 2016 and the world is still revolving so not much has changed. For the Arc family, Athena was attending school and being watched over by a neighbor while my team was deployed.

And this is where our story starts….

 _Yes, The story will remain the same if not for a few changes. Yes RWBY will be on Jaune's side this time and yes there may or may not be a storm on the horizon between Ozpin and Jaune in the future._

 _Also, Metal 0-1 has some very similar traits to JNPR. the big difference between them is experience. JNPR is a first year huntsman team while Metal is a Army SF team. Anyway. This story will arc into MW3 and I will be very clear on the outcome: It may or may not be canon in the end. It depends on you guys and the reviews._

 _I hope you guys enjoyed the chater and I will send out another on soon._

 _Love peace and Chicken grease_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys,_

 _Sorry about the wait: here is the new story to replace Rangers Lead the Way. It may of may not be awesome but I finally came up with a great idea for my stuff. lol Any way. enjoy, like or leave. Seriously, I don't need flames here._

 _Enjoy and review_

 _And remember: Love, not drugs._

* * *

 **Chapter 2: S.S.D.D**

 _"The more things change, the more they stay the same. Boundaries shift, new players step in, but power always finds a place to rest it's head. We fought and bled alongside the Russians. We should've known they'd hate us for it. History is written by the victor and here I am thinking we won. But you bring down one enemy and they find someone worse to replace him. Locations change. The rationale, the objective. Yesterday's enemies are today's recruits. Train them to fight alongside, and pray they don't decide to hate you for it too."-General Shepard, U.S Army_

* * *

 **S.S.D.D**

 **MSgt Jaune (Sandman) Arc**

 **August 11th 2016- 13:43:21**

 **Delta Force**

 **Firebase Phoenix, Afghanistan.**

"Welcome to 'Pull the Trigger 101'" Came the voice of Sgt Foley. Behind him, Pfc Joseph Allen were behind him. Next to him stood myself. I was there to watch the current group of Afghans assigned to the Rangers and make sure they don't frag themselves. I was also watching Allen too as the young Ranger sat down at the table which had an M4A1 and a cluster of M67 fragmentation grenades on top as well.

Sgt Foley gestured to Allen who had his hands crossed. "Private Allen here is gonna do a quick weapons demonstration to show you locals how it's done." He held up his hand as if he didn't' mean to insult their intelligence. "No offense, I see a lot of you firing from the hip and spraying bullets all over the range. You don't end up hitting the damn thing and it makes you look like an ass."

That addressed, Foley turned to Allen. "Private Allen, Show them what I am talking about. Grab that weapon on the table and fire at the targets behind you." Allen turned and grabbed the rifle into his hands. Foley nodded once again while I shift to my right foot as the Ranger pointed his rifle downrange. "Turn around and fire at the targets"

Allen began firing at the hip, having a tough time hitting three targets with the stance. Eventually he manages to hit the targets before turning back. Satisfied, Foley then turns back to the Afghans. "You see what I mean? He sprayed bullets all over the damn range. You got to pick your targets by aiming deliberately down your sights from a stable stance."

The sergeant turned back to the Ranger. "Private Allen. Show our friends here how the Rangers take down the the target. Crouch first then aim down your sights at the targets."

Allen knelt down, aiming down his sights toward the targets. I crossed my arms watching as each target began popping up, allowing the Ranger used superior discipline and semi auto fire to bring down each one. As the last one went down. Foley speaks again.

"Now that's how you do it. You want you target to go down, you got to aim down your sights."

Placing the weapon back down on the table Foley began to discuss the grenades. I watched the impressions on the Afghans as Allen grabbed one and pulled the pin. He then arched his hand back and chucked the grenade down range before he ducked under the sandbags. The explosion that followed sprayed dirt all over the young private while Foley and I remained unflinching.

"Note that frags tend to roll on sloped surfaces, so think twice before tossing one uphill." The lessons now complete, the Sergeant turned to Allen. "Thanks for the help. Allen, get over to the Pit. General Shepard wants to see you run the course"

Allen made his way to the Pit while I moved away to my tent, satisfied with the training. Nearby, a couple guys were trying to fix our team vehicle after on of the Rangers, Pvt Ramirez decided to use it to go off road to snag a prisoner. Long story short Ramirez got a pipe lodged in the transmission, prompting the Rangers to try and get it out. It was their fault for wrecking the vehicle, they pay the price for it.

I turned to my tent and upon opening it came to a familiar sight: Ren meditating, Pyrrha reading, and Nora trying to decide how to preserve pancakes for deployment. As soon as I closed the door, the team looked up and smiled. Pyrrha opened her mouth but Ren beat her to it. "How was teaching, brother?".

I made a tired expression. "It's one thing to get these guys ready for war to defend their homeland, it's another to see that half of them cannot tell a grenade to an apple." I spoke as I got my black modular chest rig off followed but my Plates carrier. Nora was silent before speaking. ""Well I'm sure they will learn fast fearless leader cuz you have the reins, I mean, you can teach almost anything!"

Pyrrha giggled. "I will agree with Nora on this on. You have taught many thing between combat tactics with us to teaching Athena how to speak." She put her book away and got up to stretch, prompting Ren to do the same. "And at least you didn't have a sniping position to do. We had a guy try to down a couple Apaches near Takur Ghar. If it weren't for Ren, we may have been bringing back a few bodies."

I cringed a bit as Ren picked up on the conversation. "Nora had to babysit an air mission to the southern part of Afghanistan, just to meet up with three "141" guys down there. You wouldn't believe it. It was Roach, Ghost and God forbid, Soap, whose leading the Task Force now. Apparently they are rolling up to Siberia or something. The guys are still hunting for the guy Makarov."

I nodded understandably before speaking. "Don't be surprised Ren. America hunted for Bin Laden for ten years before we cornered him in Pakistan." The former ninja of the team nodded in understanding as I picked up a map displaying ops goin on that week. "Remember, These guys want the world to burn and we are the force able to stop them. Be it ten months or ten years, we will eventually get them. We just got to stay sharp and vigilant, got it?"

The rest of the team nodded in response. I then turned back to check the map and saw nothing for us so I put it back down. After a moment of silence, I asked, "Any word from the munchkin?"

Pyrrha looked up and shook her head. "No but I have seen her report card. She is hitting all 'As' once again." I nodded, but before I could return to taking off the rest of my gear Pyrrha continued. " I think after this year I will ETS out so she can have at least one of her parents with her. She needs parents and we haven't exactly been there for her. You know that."

I looked at the former Amazon, surprised, but nodded in understanding. Despite being deployed only three times, it has already showed signs of stress to the team. Pyrrha never once complained about deployment, but she did came close to becoming a 141 operator when an Army general by the name of Shepard approached her. Athena was showing it too. She now looks at me as if I was more stranger than father. Even Ren was more welcome than him.

I opened his mouth to say something when alarms began to blare. Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren looked around in confusion when I decided to rush outside. What I saw confused me. BCT 1, a combat brigade conducting an operation that day was in trouble because the first thing I saw upon exiting the tent were four heavily damaged Humvee's limping up to them. I looked over to Sgt Foley who was just as surprised as the rest of the Rangers when Pvt Walden, a Ranger from New Jersey screamed "BCT 1 is trapped across the river in the red zone! We lost contact!"

Foley snapped out of his thoughts and turned to his men. "Everyone get to your vehicles! We're moving out"

I looked around a Rangers moved around before rushing to Foley. "Hey, Sgt." I caught his attention as I slowed to a stopped. "You guys need any help in this fight?"

Sgt Foley instantly nodded. "If you are volunteering to tag along Sandman, I will not turn away the help."

Nodding, I raced back to my tent as my team came out. They were stunned by the sight but snapped to attention as I came up. Seeing the damage and understanding the enemy capabilities, I relayed my plan.

"Grinch, You're with me. We roll with the Rangers to clear these out of danger. Frost, Trucks. You roll up with General Shepard's convoy. Give us an exit. Make sure you guys have everything ready in case shit goes south. Kit up!" I ordered, using their team names. The reason I did this was due to not letting the others know their real names. Anyone one affiliated with the enemy can easily track down my team by using just the first name. I was not going to let that occurred.

Pyrrha grabbed her weapon and followed me out as I donned my gear once again. The Rangers were rushing to random vehicles and began to speed toward the firefight. Noticing a Humvee with only one Ranger inside, I went over, Pyrrha trailing behind. "Hey, what's the word" I asked as I walk up.

The Ranger turned to me surprised. "I was told to drive up here to pick up Sgt Foley. I guess he found himself a ride." He replied. I nodded then turned to Pyrrha who got my silent message, opening the door and getting on the turret while I got to the front passenger side. After checking to make sure we were squared away, I turned to the Ranger. "Now you have someone to drive in Private..."

"Pfc Krouth." The Ranger acknowledged. "And roger that, Sergeant."

The Humvee began to roll out onto the road. Pyrrha cocked back the M2 machine gun's handle while I add in a magazine into my M4.

Time to Jock up.

* * *

 _Ok guys just like RLTW: for Metal/JNPR: who carries what and attachments. I highly recommend things NOT in the game but in real life. For you gun nuts out there: go crazy!_

 _I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I will send out another on soon._

 _Love peace and Chicken grease_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys,_

 _So I got a number of reviews about what weapon JNPR/ Metal will have. I have narrowed it down and came up with my soultion:_

* * *

 **Master Sergeant Jaune (Sandman) Arc** _being the team leader will sport the:_

 _ **H &K-416**: a carbine rifle designed and manufactured by Heckler & Koch. Although its design is in large part based on the AR-15 class of weapons, specifically the Colt M4 carbine family issued to the U.S. military, it uses an HK-proprietary short-stroke gas piston system originally derived from the ArmaLite AR-18 (the same system was also used in Heckler & Koch's earlier G36 family of rifles). It is the standard assault rifle of the French Armed Forces and Norwegian Armed Forces, and was the weapon used by SEAL Team Six to kill Osama Bin Laden in 2011._

 _ **Walther P99** : a short recoil-operated locked breech semi-automatic pistol that uses a modified Browning cam-lock system adapted from the Hi-Power pistol._

* * *

 **Sergeant First Class Pyrrha (Grinch) Arc** _will handle the:_

 _ **MK-14 EBR** : an American selective fire military designated marksman rifle that takes the standard M14 action and replaces the standard 22.0-inch (560 mm) barrel with an 18.0-inch (460 mm) barrel. The barreled action is then bolted into a telescoping chassis stock system with a pistol grip, a different front sight, Harris bipod, four Picatinny accessory rails (which surround the barrel), and a more effective flash hider in place of the standard lugged USGI flash suppressor. A paddle-type bolt stop similar to that of the M4 carbine is used on the rifle. The EBR chassis system stock is made up entirely of lightweight aircraft alloy._

 _ **Glock 19** : Effectively a reduced-size Glock 17, called the "Compact" by the manufacturer. The Glock 19's barrel and pistol grip are shorter by about 12 mm (0.5 in) than the Glock 17, and it uses a magazine with a standard capacity of 15 rounds. The pistol is compatible with factory magazines from the Glock 17 and Glock 18, giving the Glock 19 available capacities of: 17 rounds (standard magazine with +2 extension), 10, 17, and 19 (standard Glock 17 magazine with +2), and the 31 (standard Glock 18 magazine with +2 removed) and 33 rounds of the Glock 18. To preserve the operational reliability of the short recoil system, the mass of the slide remains the same as in the Glock 17 from which it is derived. With the exception of the slide, frame, barrel, locking block, recoil spring, guide rod, and slide lock spring, all of the other components are interchangeable between the models 17 and 19._

* * *

 **Sergeant First Class Nora (Trucks)** **Valkyrie** _will take the:_

 _ **Milkor Multiple** **Grenade** **L** **auncher:** A lightweight 40 mm six-shot revolver-type grenade launcher developed and manufactured in South Africa by Milkor (Pty) Ltd. It consists of a lightweight, progressively rifled steel barrel, sight assembly, frame with firing mechanism, spring-actuated revolving cylinder magazine, and a folding stock._

 _ **MK 48** : a lightweight belt-fed machine gun, firing 7.62×51mm NATO cartridges from a disintegrating belt of ammunition. Being heavily based on the Mk 46 Mod 0, the Mk 48 Mod 0 features five MIL-STD-1913 Picatinny rails (one on top of the receiver, one on each side of the forearm/handguard, one under the handguard, and one on top of the barrel), an integral folding bipod, and a tripod-mounting lug. The weapon is fitted with the same fixed, polymer buttstock as the M249, although the metallic, collapsible buttstock from the "Para" model can be found in some models. The carrying handle, which had been removed from the Mk 46, was reintegrated on the Mk 48 to assist the replacement of hot barrels without use of other equipment, such as heat-resistant gloves; the handle can be folded down when not in use. As with the Mk 46, the Mk 48 Mod 0 does not have an M249-type magazine feed port, in order to save weight. The weapon can be fed from a loose belt, separate belt boxes, or clip-on ammunition pouches for 100 rounds. _

_**MRI Desert Eagle:** a semi-automatic handgun notable for chambering the largest centerfire cartridge of any magazine-fed, self-loading pistol. The Desert Eagle uses a gas-operated mechanism normally found in rifles, as opposed to the short recoil or blow-backdesigns most commonly seen in semi-automatic pistols. When a round is fired, gases are ported out through a small hole in the barrel near the breech. These travel forward through a small tube under the barrel, to a cylinder near the front of the barrel. The slide which acts as the bolt carrier has a small piston on the front that fits into this cylinder. When the gases reach the cylinder they push the piston rearward. The slide rides rearward on two rails on either side of the barrel, both with action springs around them, with a large pin inside the camming surface in the rear of the bolt that causes the bolt to rotate and unlock. A cylindrical mechanism on the left side of the bolt, called the bolt stabilizer assembly, prevents the bolt from rotating freely as the slide moves, enabling it to align correctly with the barrel again as the slide moves it forward. The spring loaded ejector pin is continually being depressed by the case, until the case is free of the chamber and releases tension from the ejector, causing the case to fly out, becoming released from the extractor claw in the process. The slide reaches its rear-most travel, then rides forward again under tension of the springs around the slide rails, the bottom lug of the bolt pushes a new round into the chamber, then the bolt locks up and the gun can be fired again once the trigger is released._

* * *

 **Staff Sergeant Ren (Frost) Lie** _will carry the:_

 _ **Heckler & Koch MP5:** A 9mm submachine gun of German design, developed in the 1960s by a team of engineers from the German small arms manufacturer Heckler & Koch GmbH (H&K) of Oberndorf am Neckar. It is a lightweight, air-cooled, selective fire delayed blowback operated 9×19mm Parabellum weapon with a roller-delayed bolt. It fires from a closed bolt (bolt forward) position._

 _ **Colt M1911** : A single-action, semi-automatic, magazine-fed, recoil-operated pistol chambered for the .45 ACP cartridge, Enough said_

* * *

 _Enjoy and review_

 _And remember: Love, not drugs._

* * *

 _"We are the most powerful military force in the history of man. Every fight is our fight. Because what happens over there matters over here. We don't get to sit one out. Learning to use the tools of modern warfare is the difference between the prospering of your people and utter destruction. We can't give you freedom, but we can give you the know how to acquire it and that my friends is worth more than a whole army base of steel. Sure it matters who's got the biggest stick, but it matters a helluva lot more whos swinging it. This is a time for heroes. A time for legends. History is written by the victors. Let's get to work."-General Shepard_

* * *

 **MSgt Jaune (Sandman) Arc**

 **August 11th 2016- 14:26:56**

 **Delta Force**

 **Red Zone, Afghanistan.**

The Humvee rolled down into the streets as fight could be heard a mile away. I cocked back my HK-416 handle back while Pyrrha scanned for targets with the M2 browning machine gun. As the vehicle turned another corner, I saw the rear of another humvee and noticed the military as well as Afghan soldiers rushing into the fight. As we past them, I saw General Shepard loading a revolver while Pfc Allen was sitting down watching the fight go on. Rolling my eyes, I motioned Krouth to stop. As he did, Pyrrha and I jumped out and jogged toward the Rangers as Krouth drove away. General Shepard turned to us before spotting Allen, he quickly grabbed Allen and hoisted him up. "Get up Private Allen! Rangers Lead The Way! Move!"

Allen found himself thrust into the fight as Shepard quickly made his way toward us. "Sandman, It's about time your team got here. I need you to assist and help clear the town from these assholes"

Jaune nodded to him. "Roger, General. We'll get it done." He then turned to Pyrrha and to Nora and Ren who just arrived behind him. "Grinch, you and I will assist in surgically clearing the other side of the river from these insurgents, Trucks, lay down suppression from that building to the left. Keep the insurgents from pinning us down. Frost, you're the eyes. Scan for any RPGs or heavy weapons that can cripple the boys, then notify myself or Grinch. We'll handle them. Are we clear?"

Pyrrha nodded while cocking the bolt back on her MK14 EBR. Nora switched from her Milkor MGL to her MK48 LMG and Ren lowered his MP5 and opened a pouch, pulling out his binoculars. I slightly pulled back the charging handle on my 416 checking that there was a round inside before releasing it and with the nods of my team signalling that they were ready, we charged into the fight.

Pyrrha and I began to scan for targets while Nora began suppressing any enemy trying to line up any American in his sight. As we fought, I could hear Sgt Foley relaying orders to his troops. "Hunter 2! Keep pressure on those RPG team! If that bridge layer get hit, we're swimming, Hoorah?"

"Frost!" I called to Ren, who in return looked toward me. I knife-handed the radio near the Sgt and began relaying my order. "Get on the mic! Call in CAS and get us a golden ticket out of here!"

Ren nodded and raced toward the radio. He reached the mic and began to turn the radio knob around to find the frequency. "Warlord, Warlord, This is Metal 0-4. Relaying from Metal 0-1. Requesting air strike at grid 252171. Target is a white 12 story apartment building, over."

The radio began to responds to Ren. _"Metal 0-4, This is Warlord. Solid copy. I have uh Devil 1-1, Flight of two F-15s online, standby for relay."_

The radio cracks again but this time with a different voice. _"Metal 0-4, This is Devil 1-1, Flight of 2 F-15s Time on station 15 mikes, holding at Three-Sierra Northwest, holding area ninth carrying two bearings of HARMs, over? Standing by."_

Ren gave me a thumbs up.I nodded and returned the gesture allowing Ren to return speaking to the CAS. "Devil 1-1, Target is a twelve story apartment building at map grid 252171. I need you to level that building, how copy, over?"

Suddenly, Sgt Foley looked up and pointed to the bridge. "On the bridge, 10 o'clock high multiple targets, take them out!" The Rangers shifted fire toward the bridge. Pvt Allen covered for Ren as he listened to the response. Ramirez, Pyrrha and I began to down the insurgents trying to hold the bridge. Then the radio spoke again to Ren. _"Solid copy. Metal 0-1, Hunter 2-1. Rolling in now. Target Acquired"_

Suddenly a vehicle showed up on the bridge and began to fire on us. I hid behind a rock and turned to Nora. "Trucks, We need you MGL! Light that Technical the fuck up! Grinch, Frost, let's give her a window!" Pyrrha and Ren nodded and we raised our weapons. Firing together, Nora prepped her Grenade Launcher and jumped out from her hiding place. She took aim and squeezed the trigger. The grenade round burst from her MGL and flew toward its intended target, smashing into the driver side door and exploding. The result destroyed the vehicle and killed the surrounding insurgents nearby. The remaining fighters, their situation now hopeless began to retreat in haste as my team as well as the Rangers fired at them downing a few before they disappeared.

We watched as the M104 Wolverine lowered its bridge. As soon as it was completed, Foley motioned for the Rangers to move up. Checking to make sure my team was still green, I got up and followed the remaining Rangers to the Humvee's parked up on top. As the Rangers began to mount up, I saw Krouth brought A-73-the Humvee's Pyrrha and I came in on- to bring up the rear. Nora got up into the turret section while Ren took the passenger seat in the back of me as I got in to the front passenger side. Pyrrha got in behind Krouth and began to adjust her clips as the Rangers outside the convoy began to pull out their phones to record the coming airstrike Ren called in earlier.

Soon Rangers began saying '10 seconds' to indicate the time the missile will hit. Then something confusing happened. I looked at both sides of the bridge and saw why. On both sides were twelve story buildings, both painted white.

"Which building is it sir?" Krouth asked. Nora responded. "It's that tall on at 1 o'clock."

"Hey which building?"

"The one at 1 o'clock, the ta-Hey Grinch, which one is it the one on the left or the right."

"The one on the left"

I felt a nudge on the shoulder and I turned to see Pyrrha lean in, uncertainty in her eyes. "Hey, isn't this danger close for the Task Force?" she asked. I heard the jet swoop in as I gave my answer. "Nah, since when does Shepherd care about danger close."

No sooner had I finished saying that, a huge explosion hit the apartment building on the right. The Rangers began to cheer even as the dust from the missile's shock-wave reached the Humvee. Nora hid behind that heavy duty chicken plate protecting the turret as I noticed the Rangers began to mount up with one Ranger somewhere screaming "Battalion is Oscar Mike."

I gave a thumbs up to Krouth who turned on the Humvee as Cpl Dunn opened his comms once again. _"Hunter 2, breaking away."_

 _"Copy hunter 2."_ Overlord came on. As soon as he said this, Sgt Foley came on. _"All Hunter Victors, keep an eye out for civvies. We are not cleared to engage until they fire first."_ The convoy rolled into the other side of the bridge as Foley continued. _"Scan the roof for hostiles, Stay frosty."_

The Rangers as well as My team began to look for hostiles but one look at the buildings made it clear that we did some eerie damage as well. To put it simply: The place looked….dead. A word that Dunn openly voiced with nervousness. As we notice some of the more armored vehicles roll out to a tunnel, Foley's voice came on once again. _"Overlord, Hunter 2-1. Passing tunnel Harvey. Cross Street Elizabeth"_

Overlord responded. _"Roger that Hunter 2-1, Proceed with caution."_ The convoy slowed slowed down their speed as they moved forward. I checked my 416 as Dunn spoke though the radio. _"Alright, stay frosty guys. This is the Wild West."_

I turned to my guys. "Reload, double check those corners. Stay alert and keep your fingers on the triggers." Everyone nodded and began checking themselves before returning to scanning the perimeter. The convoy continued moving down the narrow streets with Nora maneuvering her turret around to check the corners. Once in a while they will see civilians scurrying around but nothing out of the ordinary. The area was too quiet and it was making us nervous even more. Then the lead Humvee spoke up. _"Three foot mobiles. Balcony. 12 o'clock. Probable Militia."_

Nora as well as every other turret gunner rotated her M2 to point it at the new targets while everyone kept their eyes on their vehicle's surrounding. I pulled my window down and turned to Pyrrha. "Keep an eye out for any baddies in the alleyways" Just then Sgt Foley responded to the lead Humvee. _"Are they armed"_ in which the Lead Humvee declined. I was pointing my rifle out the window as Dunn radioed in. _"Bet they are scouting us."_ I put my radio to my mouth to respond. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean we can shoot them."

Then as soon as they were out of sight, a bullet ricochets off the lead Humvee. _"Can you see them? Can you see them?_ " The driver screamed. _"I don't see jack!"_ Dunn screamed back. _"All Hunter 2-Victors, Prepare to engage, we're taking sniper fire from multiple directions."_ Sgt Foley radioed in. I slapped Nora's leg. "This is it! Spin em up."

Nora began to thumb up her M2 as the other Rangers began to follow suit. As soon as we entered the school's vicinity, dozens of insurgent began running across the roof of the school. Without hesitation, all the Rangers began firing at them. The brief firefight was intense and I watched as insurgents began firing RPGs down upon us. Just then an RPG round slammed nearby, putting on of the Rangers in a daze though he continued to fire away.

The the lead Humvee began to speed down another way, with the other following behind. I noticed and then saw the problem as well. "There's too many of them, Krouth! Pull the Humvee Back." Krouth nodded and began to drive back as Nora let loose another 5 round burst at the insurgents downing one and causing another to fall off the rook to his death. As soon as the Humvee got out of the kill zone, I clipped my seat-belt off. "Grinch! Frost! On me. We are rolling out to the school, Give these guys a hand. Trucks, Stay on the fifty. Discourage the curious."

I opened my door and brought up my rifle to the front while Grinch opened hers to point to the rear of the vehicle. As soon as Frost popped out of her door since his side was in the kill zone. I moved my free hand forward and motioned the three of us forward toward the building. We moved tactically and kept to the side of the building we were near. A-73 began to tail us. Nora reloading the M2 as we came back into the sights of the insurgents on top. They began to fire on us, forcing Grinch and frost to find cover, while I knelt down and returned fire at them.

The insurgents must have realized we were not the Rangers because many of them began to flee as half of those who fired at us dropped permanently to the ground with the first ten seconds to the initial firefight. Pyrrha moved up as Ren laid down fire on the fleeing insurgents. I reloaded my third magazine into my rifle before holding up my hand to A-73. Krouth put the vehicle in Park, as Nora opened up on the .50, spraying the roof with lead as Pyrrha sniped any insurgents with a rocket in his hand. Then we saw tracer rounds hit the building from another building nearby indicating the Rangers were back in the fight. Sgt Foley's voice then came on the mic. _"Hunter 2-1 to Hunter 2-3, I have eyes on the school, over!"_

Hunter 2-3 replied back _"2-1, we are combat ineffective here! We are taking heavy fire from the school! Can you assist, over!"_

 _"Keep it together 2-3, We are on our way, 2-1 out!"_ Foley said. I turned on my mic and responded too. "Sgt Foley, this is Sandman. We are right outside your hiding spot. Rooftop is cleared but the rest of the building is still live with targets. Form up behind and hold tight."

I saw a thumbs out from the window indicating a confirmation. I turned to my team and made the move sign while the Sergeant turned to his Rangers and lead them out. _"Squad, on me! Lets go!"_

My guys and Hunter 2-1 moved out to the school while Nora kept her M2 trained on the upper portion of the building floor. As we got up to the door, The insurgents inside opened up forcing many of us to take cover. Pyrrha started firing inside, knocking out a few of the bad guys while I surveyed the scene. While I have to commend the Insurgents for their ability to cause confusion to the task force, They were in desperation now as I noticed many of them were firing wildly at us, simply spraying and praying as they slowly moved back toward the stairs in the back. taking fire from inside the hallway. I turned to the Sgt Foley. "Time for being the scalpel has passed. We're going full hammer on these guys." The Sgt nodded at I turned to Pyrrha and Ren. "Charge to contact!" They nodded and with me taking the middle, we pushed in, firing and suppressing as many targets as we could. As we got to the stairs, Sgt Foley began to relay another report to 2-3. "Hunter 2-3, Hunter 2-1. We are inside the school. Heavy resistance."

 _"Copy that, Hunter 2-1._ " came 2-3's reply. Ren took point and together, cleared out a hallway. The insurgents were surprised but it was seconds we took to our advantage, killing them as we raced to secure the building. Sgt Foley shouted. "We need to take the heat off of Hunter 2-3!" I put my radio to my mouth. "Trucks! Get A-73 to the rescue convoy! Suppress these assholes and give support to 2-3" As soon as I said that, 50 caliber rounds began to slam into the hallway, forcing us to drop to the floor. Getting my radio back on I screamed again. "Suppress the enemy! Not us!" The rounds began to shift away from us and we could hear the cries of dying insurgents as Nora give them hell on her M2. 2-3 called in as soon as they linked up again. _"Hunter 2-1. this is Hunter 2-3. Thanks for the assist. We're leaving on Hunter 3's Humvee, over."_

"Roger that, 2-3." Foley replied back. As soon as we heard that, we began to move up and focus our attention to the remaining insurgents at the end of the hallway. Pyrrha fired and killed an insurgent trying to throw a grenade which rolled under the desk his fellow men were using before it exploded, killing three more. This left the lone gunman who tried to do the same, but a Ranger fired a round, planting a clean neck shot. The insurgent fell to his knees, gripping his throat as blood gushed out. The Rangers, not wanting to see more, rushed out. Dunn was the last to exit, but he turned around and quickly put the insurgent out if his misery by reaching down and snapping the insurgent's neck.

Taking a few Rangers with us, we entered a classroom and noticed an open door to our left. Dunn took the Rangers and pushed toward the doorway as Ren, Pyrrha and I remained behind to check to make sure the rear of our group was still green. "Yeah, I'm cutting through History class now." Dunn quipped as he exited the classroom. I motioned my team out soon after.

"Clear! Two coming out!" Dunn then called as he made his way out. Foley gripped his radio and began to speak. "Hunter 2-1 Actual to Overlord."

 _"Hunter 2-1 Actual, this is Overlord, send traffic."_ Overlord replied back. "The school is secured and hostiles are withdrawing from the area. We're just mopping up now." Foley reported. The Rangers and my team set up a brief holding pattern just outside the school. _"Solid copy Hunter 2-1, Proceed with caution to the rally point. EPWs may still be in the area, over"_ Overlord relied back.

"Roger that Overlord. Thanks for the tip, out. " Sgt Foley ended the chatter. I took the lead, Pyrrha and Ren right behind. We put in fresh magazines as we rolled down the small hill leading to a alleyway. Turning to his men, Sgt Foley motioned the Rangers forward after my guys. "Squad! Watch for enemy stragglers! Let's get to that rally point!"

My team rolled out into the alleyway and no sooner did we did so, a round embedded itself into a wall near Ren. We immediately took cover behind an old car as more rounds began to fly toward us. The Rangers took up positions as well, but the Insurgents continued to fight us, in an attempt to bottle us up. The fight was fierce but I saw a clinch. The Insurgents were doing all they can to hold us off but their spirit was not in the fight. Raising my rifle, I fired one round which hit the shin of an insurgent. His scream draw his comrade's attention and that gave Pyrrha, Ren, and the Rangers clear shots. Within seconds, the fight continued but half of the insurgents were out of the fight as they either laid dead or ran. The remaining continued to fight, but before we could respond to the attack, explosions hit the insurgents, killing the remaining fighters. I looked into the smoke and saw a silhouette come out of the smoke.

It was Nora.

"Goddammit Trucks!" I half laughed, half scolded. "Next time, warn us first." Nora gave me a playful salute before we got us and began to move further into the alleyway. As we came into the area where the insurgent's last stand. A Ranger moved to stack up on the wall when an Insurgent came backing out before being riddled with bullets. Taking no time to ask questions. Foley took point and rushed in the alleyway only to discover other Rangers having already secured it. Lowering their guard for once, My team, Dunn and Foley walked out to the nearby opening that was filled with Humvee's and Little Birds flying nearby. I then noticed many of these guys were from 2-3. Lowering my rifle, I turned to my team and gave them a small thumbs up.

"Get the wounded to the Shock Trauma Unit. Use my Helicopter." I heard General Shepard's voice. I turned to see said General then walked up to the our group. "Gentlemen. Good work on taking the town." We nodded while the Rangers turned to their vehicles before General Shepard spoke again. "Private Allen, You'll be taking orders from me from now on. I'll brief you on the chopper, let's go."

The squad was stunned by the General's sudden words, but Allen began walking behind the General, but not before throwing a two finger salute to his squad. Sgt Foley and Cpl Dunn moved to secured seat in a Humvee, while Krouth who was sitting on the hood of his Humvee moved to A-73's driver seat. I motioned my team to mount up as another Ranger screamed "Battalion is Oscar Mike!"


	4. I am not dead yet

Hey Guys.

So I know I am a bit late on my stories and I apologies. My reasons:

I am working on them, but instead of finishing a chapter and posting, I am doing the entire story before i post the chapters once a week. I am going over Molon Labe as well as Modern Warfare with as much speed as I can. in the meantime, I am also in collaborations with another writer doing another story. We are currently doing that as well, and if we continue going as fast as we are now, this may be the first done.

My stories are:

 _Modern Warfare: JNPR 0-1:_ _After leaving Beacon and crashing into an unknown world, JNPR becomes part of the U.S Army Special Forces and learn to become a family both on and off the battlefield. However when Remnant comes to "bring them home", will JNPR stay and fight WW3, or will they leave the Americans to their fate? Arkos. possible Renora. Replacing RLTW story_

 _Molon Labe:_ _Sparta was known to the world as the greatest warrior city state within the ancient world, so how would they fare if they were in the World of Remnant. No flames, Need Co-author_

 _Watching Battle 360: USS Enterprise._ _;_ _Jaune Arc disappears from Beacon, then reappears unconscious leaving his friends worried. That is until they are given a show from an unknown woman, depicting a ship he commanding. Only this was no ordinary ship.._

I will post Battle 360 1st chapter soon, so just bear with me for another week or two. If you would like to speed up the process of either one, I work on these chapters via Google Docs. Chat with me via PM and let me know. I am always welcoming the help.

Well I will get something out by the beginning of the month. I'll see you guy then.


End file.
